


Run Away With Me

by TheRedGlass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pepperony - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, short fic, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Pepper's not sure about the surprise Tony has in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request on my tumblr for a little Pepper/Tony Valentine's Day fic.

“Tony, please,” Pepper said, a note of desperation mixed in with the general tone of exasperation.

“You’re gonna love it, I promise,” Tony replied, keeping his hands over her eyes.

“Really, you don’t need to go all out for this.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“And I appreciate the effort, I really do. But honestly all I’m looking for is a quiet day at home, maybe some takeout and movies and a bath. Okay?”

“Pepper, we both know I suck at this usually, so why aren’t you celebrating the fact that I’ve finally got my shit together enough to #1 know what holiday it is, and #2 act accordingly?”

She hesitated. “Well, almost every other big gesture you’ve done…has, um, gone kinda sideways, one way or another…”

“That’s not tr-” Tony stopped himself. “Yeah, no, okay, that’s fair.”

Pepper couldn’t hold back a smile despite herself.

“Okay but this time,” Tony hurried on. “This time I’ve got it, you just have to trust me, okay?”

She sighed.

“Please?”

She felt the sudden warmth of his breath on her neck and it was quickly followed by his lips and it was all she could do not to melt right there. He knew her too well. “All right, all right,” she said, struggling to stay composed.

And suddenly Tony took his hands away from her eyes and she blinked into the light, frowning at the luxury jet sitting on the tarmac in front of them. “It’s a lovely plane, Tony,” she said turning back to him. “But you already got me one for business trips, remember?”

He raised a finger. “It’s not the plane, it’s where the plane is going.”

She sighed. “Tony, I appreciate it, really, but the mid-quarter reports are due by the end of the week and if I don’t review them with plenty of time to allow for possible adjustments, especially with the additional-”

Tony reached out and gently caressed the side of her neck with his thumb. “You work too hard,” he said softly.

She closed her eyes for a moment, partially to process and partially due to the gentle sensation of his hand. When she opened them again, she fixed her gaze directly on him. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” He looked directly back at her, begging her with his eyes.

“All right, all right,” she acquiesced with a sigh. “Against my better judgment, let’s go.”

Tony beamed and gently took her hand, leading her onto the plane.

Hours later - she couldn’t be sure how many since Tony kept them away from timekeeping devices and computers and well supplied with champagne and fruit - they coasted to a gentle landing on some very green shore, and she let him lead her from the plane, gasping at the sudden cool breeze that swept across the land as they disembarked.

“Where are we?” she asked, looking around at the gorgeous landscape surrounding what was very clearly a private airfield.

Wordlessly, Tony handed her his tablet with its GPS app open.

She skimmed the screen, then froze and put a hand to her mouth when she processed the word. “Ireland?” she breathed. “You-you remembered me saying - but that was months ago-”

“I remembered,” he confirmed, and he lead her away from the plane and around a stand of trees to reveal an even better view - a grand castle overlooking a crystalline lake.

“Oh my god,” Pepper whispered.

Tony took both her hands in his. “You are a queen. And you deserve to be treated as one.” He paused, then added, “Well, minus the whole marrying-you-off-to-a-stranger-to-form-political-alliances thing.”

Pepper laughed and then went to throw her arms around him, but paused. “This isn’t courtesy of any of your shadier buddies, is it, because we’ve seen how that-”

“Nope,” he stopped her. “All on the up and up. Cultural ambassador owes me a favor after I did some disaster relief consulting for him.”

Pepper barely let him finish the sentence before she was kissing the breath out of him. When eventually they broke for air, Tony gasped out, “I take it you approve?”

She nodded, then quirked an eyebrow at him. “Those are stone walls, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Soundproof?”

“I assume.”

“Good,” she said with a wicked little grin, and began dragging him towards the castle.


End file.
